Chocolate KuroganexTomoyo
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: Kuro/Tomo Valentine's fluff :3 Tomoyo tries to make chocolates for Kurogane, but what happens when Souma tells him before she gives them to him? oAo; Stupid title, I know, and its set in Nihon. Please enjoy this romantic comedy one shot!


** My first Kurogane and Tomoyo fic this year! I'm sorry for not posting anything in like, half a year!! But I'll try to make an effort to update all my old fanfics at least once this year!! Thank you all of my readers for being so patient... Nyan! Please enjoy this Valentine's one shot I wrote for one of my best friends as her moving in present this Saturday. Please enjoy Hanitchi and all of my readers!**

**Kurogane and Tomoyo (c) CLAMP  
**

* * *

"Hime-sama, what _are _you doing?" Souma asked incredulously finding the miko priestess amidst the usually immaculate kitchen's of Shirasaki Castle. "This isn't really a place that Amaterasu-sama would want her sister to be..."

"Well, Souma, what do people usually do in kitchens? I'm cooking." Tomoyo stated simply, ignoring her kunoichi's disbelieving stare.

Souma's eyes drifted reluctantly over the discarded bags and pans cluttering the generally spotless floors and counters, not entirely sure what her Tsukuyomi-sama was attempting to accomplish that her attendants couldn't do for her. "...and what, if I may ask, are you cooking...? We have plenty of cooks--"

"No, I wanted to do it myself. I dismissed the cooks for the evening anyways." She frowned, now mixing whatever she was making, looking dissatisfied as she paused before speaking again. "....Souma, have you ever heard of the custom of making chocolate for someone important to you?"

"Yes I have, but it's not a common practice in Nihon... It's quite popular in the surrounding provinces, I've heard." Souma blinked in surprise, putting what the princess said together. "...Oh!! You picked that up from all the foreign nobles who have been visiting lately, haven't you, hime-sama?"

"Precisely." Tomoyo smiled, still stirring, ignoring the mess she was making, not noticing Souma walk up behind her.

"And, Tsukuyomi-sama...." Souma thought aloud, smiling at the thought. "Who are these chocolates for? Kurogane?"

"Eh?!" Tomoyo gasped, her heart skipping a beat from surprise at what her sudden appearance and what she was implying. "N-no! Th-there for um... onee-sama!! Ye-yeah, Amaterasu-onee-chan!"

_From her reaction I doubt that... _

"If you say so, your highness." She shrugged, shocked at the usually composed princess's reaction, when she suddenly thought of something. "Oh! I'm sorry hime-sama, but Amaterasu-sama asked me to be by her side later this evening. I'll send another ninja to guard you."

"Oh... alright." She smiled, back to normal, turning back to her 'work' as Souma left. "Thank you!"

_That is very strange though, if Tsukuyomi-sama is harboring feelings for Kurogane... _Souma thought to herself as she slid the paper door shut, raising her hand to summon more ninja under her command to guard Tomoyo.

"Hmm... this may be meddling, but it's for hime-sama." Souma reasoned out loud, turning towards the training grounds where a certain quick to anger ninja usually was. "Now I just need to find Kurogane..."

* * *

"Ah! I think I'm finally done!" Tomoyo smiled in self-satisfaction, admiring her work. Cake and pastries were more of the common dessert in her country, so she was very proud of her first chocolate making attempt. _I know Kurogane doesn't like sweets, but these should be fine... _"These actually aren't to bad..."

"Oh, really?" A familiar voice interrupted, a cool metallic hand covering hers from behind, to her surprise.

"K-Kurogane?!" Tomoyo blinked in shock and somewhat embarrassment. "Wh-what are you doing in the kitchens?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Her ninja shrugged, his hand softly clutching hers. "Souma told me you had something for me?"

"Did she now?" She frowned, somewhat annoyed at her kunoichi for causing this _very_ awkward situation as she noticed he grip on her hand tightening. "Well, I-I don't have anything for you, so I suppose Souma must have been lying."

"Hmm..." Kurogane smiled, seeing the recently completed chocolates on the counter beside her as he finally loosened his hold on her as he slowly brought her hand to his lips. "Some how I doubt that."

"...?!" Tomoyo blushed heavily as he gently licked the remnants of chocolate from her fingers, to her utmost surprise. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He smirked, his other hand taking her waist, as he softly bit a chunk of chocolate stuck to the sleeve of her kimono.

"St-stop that-!!" She blushed as he finally let go of her hand, now his mechanical hand tilting her face towards his,

"I don't want to." Her ninja said simply, pulling her closer against him, as he licked a bit of sugar off her cheek.

"Nn... Kurogane...!" Tomoyo protested, very, _very_, confused. "Stop it!"

"No." He grinned, obviously enjoying himself. "Hime, you still have chocolate on your face..."

"Kurogane, l-let go of me!" She sighed, exasperated, still trying to push him away, shutting her eyes, wincing as feeling his breath against her lips. "Why are you acting like this?!"

"I'm guessing it's because 'you won't admit that you want to see him', hime-sama." Souma's voice sighed from the door way, to both of their surprise. "Dammit, Kurogane, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Wha-" Tomoyo blinked, her ninja finally letting go of her.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell am I doing,' you told me to go see her!!" He shouted back, drawing Gin Ryuu.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean sexually harass the princess!!" Souma shook her head, leaving the room.

"Rrgh, dammit!!" Kurogane sighed, chasing after her, leaving the miko, bewildered in their wake.

"Th-that was.... unexpected." Tomoyo breathed, incredulously. _Why did Kurogane try to kiss me?! _She blushed, thinking to herself, backing against the counter, still hearing the swears of her ninjas when she noticed something. "Eh?"

"Oh... I didn't give him his chocolates..." Tomoyo sighed, her heart still pounding, staring at the door where he'd left, smiling softly. "...Happy Valentine's Day, Kurogane."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP FAIL. I personally think it sucked, but I hoped you enjoyed this fluff filled fic! I'll try to post another soon, or another RichterXEmil fic o3o" Oh well... Thank you for reading!!**

**-thetwilitprincesses  
**


End file.
